


Intertwined Souls

by neednottokno



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednottokno/pseuds/neednottokno
Summary: A story about two stranger exchanged souls. Both having a complete different life from each other. How would the story ends? I also don't know. You being thrown to Jumin's body and He lives inside your body. For the first time you felt what luxury is, and for the first time Jumin live without luxury.Just so u know it's not comedy I'm just bad at summary.Readers can be female/male/nb!
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Jumin Fanfic I ever published, I'm sorry if there's any lack of the storues, it's also to celebrate his birthday!! I love him sm gawd. 
> 
> Anyway I really do hope you guys enjoy my work! 
> 
> Note, english is not my first language so there might be flaws,

You heard there was a myth saying that before our soul was sent to our fetus inside our mother's tummy, there was a contract between us and god, on whether we could live this life or not. Whether we accept the challanges ahead or decline it and stayed in the heaven.

You asked yourself 'God? Did I really signed up for this life? Even knowing everything that'd happen?'

At this point in life, you were 23 years old, a university student struggling over almost everything. Grades, Finances, and the issues you have at your private life.

You were on your way back from university to your home. The place may be called home, but it doesn't feel like it. 

"I'm home" you said walked straight to your room. An empty room. There's nothing except one matress and a thin layer of blanket unfolded ontop of it. 

No decorations, no shelves, nothing. You looked at your pathetic room. A place that let you sleep without getting rained on on rainy day. Though it's a bit hard on summer days as there's no fan or air conditioning. 

You thanked God for letting you born in the land without winter, as you knew you might get a hypothermia in winter.

Sinking on your own thoughts, you fell asleep. Thinking how much you wanted to be born as a kid growing up in a silver spoon family.

You felt an immense pain on your head and aches all over your body. You wake up in a unfamiliar room. Feeling confused, you walked around the room and saw yourself on the mirror.

You saw a beautiful tall figure of man with black eyes and hair. His fair skin amazes you, you thought on how could a man be this beautiful.

You didn't give it much of care and thought it was a dream. Until you decided to look at the phone on the bedside table. 

'December 19th 2019, 12p.m.' 

You feel odd, as it's indeed today's date, you just finished your assignment and submitted it to the TA yesterday before the Christmas break started. You decided to go through the phone, it automatically unlocked as it uses finger print. You wondered about technology as you never had a phone before.

You looked through the phone and saw unfamiliar letters. "it's korean, am I in korea? This man is korean? How am I supposed to speak?"

You saw 23 mis called from one person, who this person might be, you heard a meow sounds from outside the bedroom. You walked out of the room and saw a beautiful cat with blue eyes waiting infront of its bowl to be fed. 

"What a beautiful cat you are," you whispered, "I wonder where your owner storage your foods" you smiled at the cat then tried to search for it's foods.

After you gave the cat the food, you still feels that this occasion is unreal to you, so you took a knife and slit a bit of your finger, you felt the burn. You immediately sip the blood and get the tissue.

"Oh whoever own this body, I am very sorry for hurting you" you said while searching for an emergency box. While on your search, you heard the front door opened with a woman voice calling a man's name. It might be this person's name?

"Mr. Han where are you?" She asked in a foreign language you didn't know.

"Hello," you said still holding the finger you cut with tissues wrapped in it. 

"My Lord, what is happening?" Again, she spokes in korean.

"I don't understand what you are saying" you told her in English. Both of you fell silent for a moment.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm (y/n)(l/n)" you said. "University student, not from Korea, so I don't understand what you might be speaking."

"What is happening? Where's Mr. Han?" The woman seems confused.

"So the owner of this body is that Mr. Han?"

"Yes, anyway, I am his secretary, Kang Jaehee," she introduced herself hurriedly. "I don't know what it's happening, but can I please ask you a favor to not let anyone knows about this?"

"Yes," you nodded in agreement, since you were also clueless about the whole thing currently happening to you. 

"First, let me help you treat his wound, and then you can stay at home and just play with Elizabeth the third."

"It's name is Elizabeth? That is very fancy" you giggled. Jaehee just gave an I know right face, "but it does suits the cat, it's a very beautiful cat."

"How old are you?" The assistant asks you while tending the small wound.

"23 tomorrow"

"Tomorrow is your birthday?"

"Haha, yes" you laughed dryly.

"Was life hard for you?" She asks 

"Hmm, should I give you an honest answer?" You looked at her, "It is, but it's not like I have a choice do I? Just gotta live it till the end." You didn't smile or put a sad face, you answered it with a very straight face and tone. And she didn't questions more.

"If you need anything, just call me with that phone," she says standing up fixing her skirts. "I need to go back to the office, I'll told the chef to serve the lunch now and dinner will also be served, what do you want?"

"I get to choose what I want to eat? Who is this person?"

"Han Jumin, the only Heir of C&R cooperation, one of conglomerates in South Korea."

"Wow, I hope I could go back to my body soon, so he could do his works and his great life." You said sincerely.

"You are a very honest person." Jaehee says.

"No, it's just that I have no desire or thrive." You simply put a smile.

"That's why I said that." 

"Then can I have what he usually had, as I don't want to put any suspicions regarding this matter," you say standing up, "I'll also say no words when somebody came in the house?"

"Okay, I'll be back for dinner tonight." Jaehee says "I'll handle the communication for Mr. Han and the rest of his works for now"

"Okay, I'm sorry for bothering you, and I really hope he's alright somehow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin's part of the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so thankful of you guys who read this!! It's really is my first fanfic and idk,, idk I just dk lololol~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the second chapter of this story!

Jumin woke up with a blurry vision, a great headache and aches all over his body. 

Waking up in unfamiliar room, he felt strange, he remembered falling asleep after a long day from work and a meeting with his father and another woman his father was with.

He walked towards the mirror to look at the figure of this body. He tried to pinch the owner's body and he felt pain, it even leave a bruise. "She didn't scam me." Jumin mumbled

"(Y/n))!!!!" A woman shout from outside the room. Jumin could only think that it might be the body's owner name.

Before getting out from the room, he looked around the room. There was nothing. It feels empty.

He decided to walk out of the room and looked at a drunk woman standing with a beer on her hand. 

"What are you doing? You finally want to look at my face?" The woman yelled and laughed. 

Jumin quick noticed that this woman doesn't have a good relationship with the body's owner. 

Jumin immediately get out of the house to search on information about where he was. He found a local newspaper, he read it and he understands where he was standing.

Going back into the room with the smell of alcohol all over the house, the small room felt stuffy. He never been on this situation before. 

He heard the stomach is grumbling. He asks the body owner's when was their last meals? He searched for a wallet or money to buy food outside but he found nothing. Not even a penny.

Jumin heard the front door open and a loud shout of a man. He grasped the situation it might be the father of the body's owner. 

The man and woman outside screamed at each other, he asks the body owner's "is this your everyday's life?" He honestly felt pretty fed up with the situation right now. 

But he thought that if he's mad with his situation right now, it would be so rude towards the body's owner who've been through a lot. So he suppressed his feelings, feeling empathy towards this person. 

He doesn't shows his emotions that much, but somehow, he couldn't take this any longer. He tried to distract himself by trying to find out more about this person.

He skimmed the room, finding a backpack, inside there's notes and couple books about busines. He saw a university name in a bulletin inside the bag. 

"○○ University" he hummed himself, he went through the bulletin of the year and saw the familiar face, it's his current face. 

'awarded scholarship by the government for the final year.' With a note from the owner's "I am very grateful for the university and government supporting me for 4 years, again thank you, I will work hard. — (y/n) (l/n)"

"Hmm, so (y/n) is a scholarship student, their grades must be good." Jumin decided to went through the notes, it's very neat and complete. 

Before, he would not care about how other people live their lives. However, today, with only 3 hours of his soul living inside this body, he started to change he view of how he used to see the world.

It's true that no one had it easy, including himself. He was aware of it. But he never know that someone's life could be this though. He felt like he wanted to help this person. 

He looked this person through the mirror thoroughly. "This person is beautiful." He says. "I hope you would stop hurting yourself." Jumin says as he looked through the scars that were left in this body.

He quickly grabbed a note from (y/n)'s bag and write something. He put back the pen inside the bag and put the note he wrote on their bed.

He layed down and closed his eyes murmuring something.

He woke up with himself sitting in the sofa with Elizabeth on his lap. Assistant Kang was infront of him.

"Y/n!! Are you alright?" Jaehee seems worried. "You seem to loss conscious just now." 

"Assistant Kang, you seems to have made a friend with the y/n." Jumin patted Elizabeth. "How was the kid?"

"Mr. Han?" Jaehee shocked. "What's going on? Seems like you know what's going on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone during this pandemic!
> 
> Good luck on your online classes/works! 
> 
> If you do have the need to go outside please take care of yourself!!!


End file.
